


Discount Candy

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Dean Winchester, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: A yearly occurrence. Dean buys candy when it hits the discount. Cas picks out the movie. They split the take-out. It is a *bit* different this year.





	Discount Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to pop in and write a little something for Valentine's (very under the wire) and have some ace/aro solidarity. Unedited, unbetaed, full fun.

 

Cas snuggled down in the couch and skimmed over his GA group chat, relatively quiet for the evening. Hannah planned to take their partner to an art museum. Balth mentioned something about a Tinder hook-up. Or maybe a bar? He couldn’t care less what Michael and Nick had planned. 

 

“They already marked candy down by the time I got there.” Dean shut the front door and dropped a Walgreens bag on the counter. “They had your conversation hearts, you weirdo. Brach’s though, no Necco this year.” 

 

He turned to face him better. “They said they should have them back in time for next year.” 

 

“Well, we’ll have to stock up next year then.” He kicked his boots off towards the door. “Do you want a drink?” 

 

“Peach Blossom White, the kettle’s on. How bad is the weather?” 

 

“Snow’s started to come down, but I haven’t seen any ice yet. I’ve got Baby in the garage, but if you throw me your keys I can park your car in there too.” 

 

“They’re on the hook next to the door.” 

 

“Gotcha, be back in a sec.” Dean left and a strong draft slipped inside. 

 

Cas tucked his blanket under his arms and shuffled over to the kitchen area, past the counter with the Walgreens bag and the two Domino’s boxes. The kettle was near done. He fiddled with the coffee machine as he waited the last few moments for a perfect cup of tea. He scooped his mug out of the drying rack and pulled a tea sachet out of his tin. The door opened as he poured in the water.

 

“It’s fucking cold out there. Wind switched direction and the ice’s already started.” Dean stomped his feet on the rug and slipped out of his boots. “Is the coffee started?” 

 

“Yes. There’s also beer in the fridge.” 

 

“Nah, too cold for beer. I need to warm up.” Dean slipped close to him and pulled a mug from the cabinet. “How’s your day been?” 

 

“Not terrible. I have a stack of rough draft papers to grade. I don’t think they’ll be terrible, but I know I had some students who were nervous about using APA format for the first time.” He blew over the top of his mug. “And you?” 

 

“The kiddos were bonkers today because it was Valentine’s Day and the snow that’s supposed to come down. Give them sugar and you’ve got to peel them from the walls.” Dean pulled plates from the cabinet and opened the pizza box. “What are we watching this year?” 

 

“I thought you wouldn’t mind Indy, would you?” 

 

“It’s been awhile, I could totally go for a rewatch. Go get it started and I’ll bring the plates in.” 

  
Cas tightened his grip on his blanket and made his way back to the couch, careful not to spill his tea. He already had the disc in the DVD player and had to turn it on. He scooched to one side of the couch, careful to leave room for Dean. 

 

“Are we gonna watch all of them tonight, or just one?” Dean came around the couch and set his plate and mug on the coffee table. He stretched his arms over Cas’s legs to hand him his plate. 

 

“I thought  _ Raiders _ and then if classes are called off by the time we finish we can keep going.” 

 

“Nice. They’re probably gonna cancel if the ice gets any worse. I’m surprised I don’t have a text from the school already.” He shifted to pull his phone from his back pocket. “Got it right here. Classes cancelled tomorrow. Now we just need to go two-for-two.” 

 

“Well, the university isn’t going to cancel until they absolutely know for certain. I’m sure my students will be thrilled with the time off, but I don’t want to have to rework the schedule.” 

 

“It’s’ out of your hands and in Mother Nature’s. I’m gonna start the movie.” Dean took the remote from off the coffee table and pressed play. 

 

Cas didn’t feel like engaging with the movie. Dean was eager, as always, still reacting to his favorite parts as if it was the first time and not the fortieth. A thought had been nudging the back of his brain all day, but he didn’t know if he wanted to broach it. He didn’t have to. It wasn’t like it was a massive issue, but it felt like one. “Dean?” 

 

“Hmm?” He looked up, bite of pizza wedged in his cheek like a squirrel. “Do you need me to turn the volume down?” 

 

He shifted further into the couch. “Why don’t you go out on Valentine’s Day?” 

 

“Because we watch movies together? Is there something wrong?” 

 

“I’m not holding you back or anything? Because you used to go out and now you don’t. The only difference is me.” He pulled his feet further away from Dean’s. 

 

“Dude, I thought it was our tradition.” 

That was new information. “It is?” 

 

“Yeah. After that time junior year when you came back from your date with April early because she wanted to bang. We ordered cheap ass takeout, drank shitty beer, and we watched  _ Lilo and Stitch _ and cried our eyes out.” 

 

“I remember that, but why repeat it?” 

 

“Because you were so devastated. I didn’t want your heart to get crushed on Valentine’s again, so I wanted to make sure you always had something planned. Plus, we’re dating or whatever you wanna call it when an aro meets an ace —” 

 

That was also new information. “We’re dating?” Surely he would know. “Wait, your birthday. When we were on the couch and you said you ‘wished you could be with someone just like this’ and I said ‘me too.’ That?” 

 

Dean scooted closer. “Yeah, I took it literally, but that’s mainly because you’re always so literal or a dramatic snarky fucker. But that was like, a little over two weeks ago, so it’s not like it’s been that long. I figured you were just getting used to it.” 

 

“To be fair I didn’t know it was an option. I figured we weren’t compatible. I thought we were just sharing a sentiment. But I’m not directly opposed.” 

 

“Dude, we’ve been friends forever. I’d say that’s pretty freaking compatible.” He turned towards Cas. “You wanna do this thing for as long we want?” 

 

“I’d like that.” 

 

Dean held his arms open. “Now get over here. It’s cold as hell and I know you like to snuggle.” 

 

He scooted over to Dean’s side of the couch. “Are you sure? It doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” 

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t bring it up if I wasn’t comfortable.” He adjusted his arms and pulled the remote closer. 

 

Cas snuggled a smidge closer and sighed. This was nice. Dean was nice. A much better Valentine’s Day then he expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you want, say hi on [tumblr](http://hullosweetpea.tumblr.com)


End file.
